


Movie Night

by Stealthtable



Series: Short Stuff [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: The crew watches a movie, but Barry and Lup are distracted.





	Movie Night

Lup’s hand rubs Barry’s knee gently. The crew has landed on a planet where the locals have a thriving movie industry, and they’ve invested in all the necessary equipment and a small library just in case they run into a cycle where they can’t leave the ship. Tonight they’ve decided to test it out, and Magnus has drawn the lucky straw and picked some sort of fighting movie with a lot of hand-to-combat. Lup slides her hand up Barry’s thigh a couple of inches.

“Lup, what’re you doing?” Barry whispers.

Lup holds a finger to his lips and slides her hand a little further up his thigh.

“Lup, c’mon, someone’s gonna notice—“

Lup covers Barry’s mouth with her hand. “Yeah, for sure, unless you hush,” she whispers playfully right into his ear. She kisses his temple, then licks the shell of his ear. Barry squirms. Lup pushes her hand all the way up to toy with the bulge growing in Barry’s jeans. Barry kisses Lup’s palm and she pulls her hand away from his mouth.

Barry reaches for Lup and wraps one arm around her waist, placing his other hand between her shoulder blades and pulling her closer for a kiss. She returns the kiss eagerly, resting an arm on Barry’s shoulder and continuing her other hand’s explorations.

Lup pulls back for a moment and glances around. Everyone else is still watching the movie, and they’re the only ones on the sofa in the back. She climbs into Barry’s lap and straddles him, running her nails gently over his scalp as she kisses him again. Barry teases at Lup’s lips with his tongue and she opens them to let him in. He deepens the kiss and brings his hand up to cradle the nape of Lup’s neck, letting her hair fall over his fingers. Lup feels Barry’s touch on the skin at the small of her back where the hem of her top is riding up, and then he presses there firmly, holding her to himself.

The two come up for air, and Lup begins to press kisses along Barry’s jaw. Barry’s breath hitches, and it seems like he’s about to moan. Lup covers his mouth again gently, and Barry can feel her silently giggle against his face. She brings her lips up to his ear and whispers, “Ssshhh, babe,” then nips his ear with her sharp teeth. Barry wriggles under her and pulls Lup’s finger into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and effectively staying quiet. Lup, however, ducks her face into Barry’s shoulder as he teases her hand, trying to stifle a little squeak of pleasure. Barry pulls his mouth off of Lup’s finger and grins.

Barry tangles his hand into Lup’s hair and tugs slightly to raise her face back to his and kisses her again, leaving his hand in her hair as they make out like teenagers.

Suddenly, the lights flick on, and the pair hears a snort. “You two leavin’ room for Pan?” Merle teases.

Taako sits bolt upright from the other sofa he’s been lounging on. “Barold! That’s my sister! Fuck!” he screeches, completely ignoring the fact that Lup is still sitting in Barry’s lap and doesn’t look the least bit perturbed.

Barry blushes furiously, then gathers himself and locks eyes with Taako. “No need to rush, buddy,” he deadpans, “we’ve got all night.” Lup bursts out laughing and smacks Barry’s shoulder as Taako sputters in response.

By now, the others have noticed what’s going on. Lucretia scribbles furiously in her journal, suppressing a giggle. From the look of things, she’s documenting this whole situation in explicit detail. Magnus looks from one crewmate to another, clearly interested in this new development, and Davenport clears his throat. “Would you two kindly, uh, move this party elsewhere?” he requests firmly. He looks stressed; this is exactly the sort of thing that happens when your entire HR department is consumed by some sort of eldritch monster.

“No problem, Cap’nport; night, everybody,” Lup says with a smirk and a wink toward a horrified Taako. She climbs off of a very red-faced Barry and holds out her hand to him as he gets up. She pulls him along as she saunters out of the room and down the corridor as Barry mumbles what might’ve been an apology in Davenport’s direction.

Magnus watches them go, then turns to Merle and asks, “Do you think they missed the movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something little and fun from today! I can’t for the life of me figure out how best to tag this.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you like!


End file.
